Proposal
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: Black Jack is invited to one of the most important buildings in japan, another invited to get him jailed or is it? An idea is brought up but will it pass? I don't own Black Jack or Ikigami.


'This is odd.' Thought Black Jack approaching the building. It wasn't often the medical world wanted, welcomed, his opinion. More often then not they shunned him, shunned his practices. More likely then not it was a scheme to get him arrested again. He sighed wondering what kind of operation he'd have to perform now.

Quietly, he entered the building only to be met with the most predominate faces in medicine. Doctors from around the world, and the best in the country were all gathered under one roof. Which wasn't something that happened often.

So maybe this wasn't another scam to get him arrested.

To some more friendly faces he asked what was going on. With mixed accents he eventually found out that no one knew what was going on. They all kept grumbling about leaving patients, and how hard work was lately.

From the corner of his eye he spotted a pale skinned, and pale haired man who wore an eye patch.

"Kiriko?" Black Jack called. The man in question and turned with a twisted smile on his face.

"Funny that my enemy would be seeking me out." Kiriko replied to him stopping. Black Jack's face involuntarily twitched.

"I was just wondering what you were doing here." Black Jack replied regaining his composure.

"Same as you. I was asked to come here." He replied.

"Have any clue what's going on?" Black Jack replied as the rest of the doctors, even those who tolerated Black Jack backed away. If Black Jack was hard to approach then talking to the 'Doctor of Death' was completely out of the question. The Death doctor shrugged.

"I know as much as you do." He replied casually.

"All invited doctors please enter the main debate room. Invited doctors ONLY." The voice stressed. The milling about stopped as the doctors with invitations entered. Black Jack and Kiriko entered showing the notes they had relieved with the word 'INVITED' stamped on it. Several other Japanese non-invitees doctors glared at the two in distain.

From there, it was set up like an Untied Nation's meeting. There were tables set up dictating where which doctors from which countries would sit. Oddly enough there were three seats at the table for Japan. Black Jack being squeezed in-between a sweaty perspiring man(the head of the medical issues of Japan), and Kiriko.

More milling about between the doctors in mixed tongues continued. Kiriko somehow making conversation with the South Korean doctors, and the Med. Department chair trying to persuade the China invite to buy stocks of Japanese medicine. Black Jack grumbled to himself, as many other doctors pointed him out in whispers.

"Order." Demanded a monotone voice. Everyone sat up straight, and stopped talking to one another.

"We are gathered here to discuss and revolutionary idea with the medical world." The man in the center said. He held something up in tweezers.

"This is a nano pill capsule." He said. Everyone craned to look. It was nearly microscope in size.

"What does this pill do?" called a man from Sweden.

"Does it cure cancer?" called another.

"More importantly does it cure HIV?"

"Are you calling HIV more important then cancer?"

"What about AIDS!?!"

"No! It probably cures-"

The whole room erupted into debates about what the pill did, instead of listening to the truth. All their conclusions were risky and set many other doctors off.

"QUIET!" called the man holding the tweezers. The room slowly calmed down. The man set the tweezers down releasing the pill.

"This pill does not cure cancer, HIV, AIDS, or anything else for that matter." The man replied. Murmuring between doctors of the same country ensued.

"In fact, the pill does quite the opposite." He said drawing the doctors attention back in. Black Jack surveyed his surroundings. All the doctors were calm now. A mumble coming up once in a while. Kiriko looked overly excited. The chairman looked as if he were going to pass out.

"No…" the chairman mumbled patting his bald brow. Black Jack listened in more. "Not that mistake…"

_"Mistake?"_ Black Jack thought.

"This pill kills people by rupturing the pulmonary artery at a designated age and time." He boomed.

The doctors were in an uproar.

"Pills like that have been around for years!"

"Illegal substances do that!"

"This isn't medical breakthrough, it's murder!"

"SILENCE!" he barked again. The room quieted down, but didn't stop murmuring. Black Jack eyed Kiriko. He looked as if he was going to wet himself in excitement.

"If we inject these pills into grade school children, one in one thousand, this will teach people the value of life. Violent crimes, and drug usage will drastically decline because people will not know if they'll live or die. People will live like they're going to die tomarrow!" he cried then continuing on his speech about how the world would change for the better.

* * *

"Any questions, comments, concerns, complaints?" he asked at the end of his speech, which had brought tears to his eyes. Several hands went up.

"I'm all for it!" Kiriko said. Apparently this was right up his alley. Several more doctors voiced their concerns, but were easily swayed.

Black Jack stood up.

"Ahh, Mr. Black Jack. I was hoping you'd say something. What's your opinion?" the man asked greedily. Black Jack got up from his seat and headed for the door.

"Mr. Black Jack?" the man asked, as the room looked on in awe. Black Jack stopped at the door and turned.

"You really want my opinion?" he asked tiredly. The whole room seemed to nod, eagerly awaiting the doctor's response.

"I have a daughter, an adopted daughter named Pinoko." Black Jack said. The room looked at him confused.

"She's turning five this year, just the right age to start school." He continued. The room was silent.

"So what you've told me so far is; I should send my _only_ daughter to kindergarten, only to send her to grade school to have her receive an injection that will kill her." Black Jack stated.

"Well, it'd be a one in-" Black Jack held up his hand.

"No, you don't get it. You're telling me my daughter should be put at risk to DIE by the government, the very same government that suppose to keep her from dieing." Black Jack stated blunt. The room started to murmur again, loudly.

"It's for the good of the country." The man replied. Black Jack cocked his brow.

"Good of the country you say" Black Jack stated. The man nodded.

"I pay my taxes. I obey the laws. I report crimes, and as an added bonus; I save lives as my job. And you're telling me that I should let my daughter die for the 'good' the country." Black Jack stated.

"It's not said that she'll-"

"No, that's exactly what you're saying when you say one in a thousand will die. Every child has no guarantee that they'll live. Every child is at this risk, by their government, that they will die having done nothing wrong."

The man started to but in.

"I'm not finished." Black Jack stated silencing him.

"Those random children will die, for no reason at all. Do you realize what you're doing by doing this? Countless dreams will be lost, the next great doctor could die before his or her potential is realized,or muscian, artit, humanitarian, whatever! This method could kill the person who would have, should have, could have found the cure to cancer, HIV, AIDS, or whatever disease is most deadly.

The world is already plagued with deadly violence that claims countless young lives. It's universal. And you say that this will stop it. It'll increase it. More crimes will still be committed with or without that sickening pill! If you knew you were going to die what would you do? You'd get revenge! There are no repercussions if you know you're going to die! They can't throw you in jail if you're dead! Even still what would you do? Throw the blame on their family and make more innocent lives suffer? It's not their fault their child was chosen to die, and that was how he or she chose to spend their last hours.

My dear friend, the one that had me do the operation for Nadare, once said that only man could judge man. Man can judge another man based on principles, beliefs, experiances, or morals.' Black JAck stopped letting it all sink it. There were many head nods in agreement with what he was saying.

"But can a mand judge another man, and sentence him to die when he has done nothing wrong?" Black Jack asked. He could see the strain on several people's faces, but they withheld their comments. The children that would die would be more or less innocent after all.

"I think I've made my point clear." Black Jack started again, "I will not in fact; I REFUSE to endanger my daughter, by the government's hand by THAT-" he pointed at the pill in the tray. "Pill."

He threw on his hat and jacket. "Good day to you all. I will continue to hope for your prosperity in the field of medicine. Let's ontinue to _save_ lives." Black Jack said bowing to all the foreign doctors.

The door opened, and shut without a word said. Chairs screeched, and clanged as coats were pulled on, and people exited.

"WAIT!" the pill maker cried. "THIS IS OUR UTOPIA! THIS IS OUR PERFECT FUTURE!"

The doctors that remained looked at him with pity filled eyes and turned to go without another word. Even the doctor of death left.

"WAIT Kiriko! You said you loved this idea!" he cried grabbing Kiriko's pant leg. The doctor turned to the groveling man on the floor.

"I was for it. Until I realized that it would put me out of business. A man's got to make a living." Kiriko replied shaking the man's hand off his leg.

And that was how the Nano pill ceased to exist… for now.


End file.
